Mey Wah Kos
by HisOnlyDragon
Summary: Mey Wah Kos: Fool To Be This is the story of Ru, a young Dark Elf female venturing in Skyrim! Watch as she falls in love, feels pain, and goes on so many wonderful adventures! BEWARE SMUTT LEMONS
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGUE

My name is Ruvaak, or Ru for short. I'm a young Dunmer woman. I was raised in Cyrodiil, but once I turned of age I decided to venture west. I discovered Hammerfell, which was a very unpleasant place. I was constantly attacked by Orcs and Reguard. Up until that time, I had never battled before. Fighting was not my best skill. I knew only a few spells, and I was unable to keep healthy. I ran for the northern mountains. Come to find out, I was facing the southern border of Skyrim. I passed through the border, a dozen bandits on my tail. I came across a small cavern, at which I kept hidden in for a week. I left Cyrodiil on the 4th of Sun's Dawn, and now it was the 28th of Evening Star.

In Skyrim, the winds were bitter and the sky was always filled with an array of color. I had only discovered Falkreath by the time Morning Star began. A few towns folk had helped me return to my better health, and the priest, Runil, took me in as an apprentice. He taught me how to fight, and he taught me how to spell cast. By the time I was in my early womanhood, I was a skilled mage. I was 20 when I left Runil's apprenticeship.

I went east, toward Riften. I passed through a small village, Helgen, to get there. I enjoyed some mead with a fellow mage. He, too, had left his home at an early age. In early First Seed of my 20th year, I became a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften. I stuck close to Brynjolf, whom became a brother to me. I also became romantically close to a mage named Marcurio. He, too, protected me. A few months passed, and we had fallen in love. We loved each other deeply, and I had pondered to myself for long. I wanted him to take my womanhood.

By Midyear, I had made a name for myself. Marcurio and I had been planning the day he would take me. Yet, one day adventuring north of Riften, I got caught up in a fight. I was captured by Imperials, and taken to Helgen. I escaped, nearly missing my own beheading. I followed a man named Ralof to Riverwood. I stayed there for a week or so, until I was healthy enough to leave. I went north to Whiterun. I told the jarl of this mishap, and he promised to help me.

Nearly two years had passed, and I was finally able to return to Riften. I didn't look the same as I had when I was 20. Now, I was 22 years old. I had longer hair, and a much more defined face. I entered the Bee and Barb, looking around anxiously for my lost lover. And he was no where. Some people rumored that he had left to commit suicide after the first year I was gone. Others said that he lost interest and left for another woman. Obviously, I was heartbroken. I didn't even want to breathe the foul air around me. I went back to Falkreath, and spoke with my old friends. They, too, hardly remembered me.

I was 24 before I knew it. I had discovered a very immense power inside of me. I was Dragonborn. I was a vampire. I had been a werewolf before. My life was completely turned around. I had forgotten about my mage lover and moved on. I was still a virgin, my womanhood intact. I had become a master wizard and warrior. I was much different than before. My story begins on the 17th of Hearthfire in the center of Windhelm...


	2. Chapter 2: Teldryn

**17th of Hearthfire, Windhelm, 8:15 PM  
**

I sat by the fire, eyes fixated on the gleaming yellow beneath me. I was sitting in the lobby of the inn, trying to heat my aching legs. I had been adventuring for weeks, tracking a bandit to his hive. And then, I decapitated him. His head rolled into the river. I could almost imagine the children's expression when a lifeless head tumbled across their mill.

"Tol los lot." I smiled, laughing a little. I took a swig from my flagon. Looking up, I admired the people around me. Everyone was drunk. There was no denying that. I was tipsy, even a little dizzy. I looked up again, my eyes drawn to two men in unfamiliar armor. They looked like they had traveled far, weary and suspicious. My eyes danced across their masks, and then their tattered robes. There was something wrong. They were coming toward me.

"Feim vul vokul, zu yah nid vokein." I spoke to them. They looked at each other, then back at me.

"You think you are Dragonborn? I do not believe this! Our true Dragonborn comes! You are a foul fake, we will extinguish your lying flame here and now!" They lit their spells, aimed at me. Some of the people in the inn gasped, and the music ceased. Everyone had their eyes on me. So, like any other warrior would do, I stood up. My feet hit the floor with a thud, the clasps rattling and jingling.

"Zu fen kren hin sil!" I threw a fireball toward them. It exploded beneath their feet, making them tumble back. One male threw a lightning bolt toward me, nearly dislocating my arm. I chuckled under my breath, shooting three flames toward them in a fury. They both flew back in agony, landing on their necks. I approached them, drawing my dual daggers and sheathing both of them inside of their necks. They both died instantaneously.

Everyone in the room fled, screaming bloody murder and panicking. I shouldn't have done this. I had to escape before the guards-

"_Stop right there! You've committed crimes against our people!"_

I panicked.

"**FUS RO DAH!**"

The guards were wrangled backwards, and I made a dash for the door. I ran as fast as I could, making my way out to the docks. Why I went there was a mystery, but I leap onto a ship, stealthily stowing myself into a barrel. I may have been tiny, but I could hardly pack myself inside the wooden prison. The guards soon lost interest in searching, and vanished. But before I could leave the barrel, I felt moving. I heard the waves. The ship had left the docks. I peeked out of the barrel quickly, and I saw more of those unfamiliar mages. Where were we going?

**26th of Hearthfire, New Docks, 6:30 AM**

I peeked my head out of the barrel, eyes suddenly fixated on what looked exactly like Red Mountain. But there was no way that we were in Morrowind. No way.

"Welcome gentlemen to Solstheim, enjoy your stay."

Well damn. Maybe we were.

I gently escaped my wooden barrel, tumbling onto the docks and sneaking behind the guard. This place was incredible! Every turn was something new for my hungry eyes. The lanterns above me glowed red, enticing my blood lust. The sands beneath me were made of ash, my boots becoming a rotten grey. Yet, there was no time to enjoy this new land. My primary target, the cultists, were moving into a building, an inn. I followed eagerly.

I played it cool, settling into a chair. My arms sloped along the armrest, my helmet illuminating from the crisp fire.

"Hey there, you're a warrior?" I was suddenly startled by a man next to me. He, too, wore unfamiliar armor. But, his was much different. It looked more ancient, and protective. I couldn't see an inch of his skin. I couldn't identify his race.

"Well, do you speak?"

"Geh, I speak, sir."

"Ah, so she speaks." He sounded like he was smiling.

"I apologize, but im on an important task. I cannot just chat with strangers."

"Damn, and here I thought you would hire me." He looked away.

"Hire you? Nu volaan, zu fen han."

"You speak dragon? That's odd."

"I was serious. Let me hear your proposal."

"500 coin, and I'll accompany you in your little adventure. Deal?" He looked back at me.

"What can you do?" I looked at him from underneath my dark helm.

"I specialize in using my sword."

"I guess a companion wouldn't hurt." I began to count out 500 coin.

"The name's Teldryn."

"I am Ru."

"I'm sure we will be the best of friends."

He was sarcastic.


End file.
